Black and Purple Butler
by Grell Magicia Sutcliff
Summary: Magicia is the twin sister to the shy Grell Sutcliff. Ciel and Sebastian want to know why? Grell has black hair, Magicia has red. His is long and straight, her's curly and short. This isn't on the top of their heads, but Jack the Ripper is. Magicia and Grell have secrets. What are they and do they have something in common with the Jack the Ripper case in London? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**In The Morning**

The Butler, friends

"My lord, why did you invite him again?"

"Sebastian, I already told you. I invited Grell over, because I wanted to meet his little sister. I want to see why she is called his sister."

"I didn't know he had a sister."

"He doesn't. People say they are twins, but she is a lot smarter than him."

"I'm sorry for my curiosity, Lord Ciel."

Sebastian is Ciel Phantomhive's butler. Grell Sutcliff is a friend to them. Grell is a little weird, because he's….well he's Grell. At about 8:00am Grell and I arrived. We came with two of our other friends, Undertaker and William.

Grell wears a regular butler's outfit, but he also wears his straight black hair back in a ponytail and that is tied with a red ribbon. He also has a ribbon around his neck instead of a tie. His small boots shiver, because he is so shy. His thick black glasses have behind them a pair of wonderful green eyes.

Undertaker has a long, black, robe with a gray shawl type part he sometimes wears. He has long, silver hair and his bangs are long so they cover his eyes. He has a scar that starts on the left side of his face, goes through his left eye, and to the bottom right side of his face. He has a top hat that is really big and not real straight. He has long, black, high heeled boots.

I have a purple and black knee long dress with long sleeves. I have medium length red hair which I tie with a purple ribbon. My bangs are short and curly; however my hair in the back is spikey. I have long purple socks that go up to my thighs under my knee high, black, high heeled boots. I also have black gloves with purple tips on the ends of my fingers. I have purple and red eyes and I have my ears pierced 5 times, 3 at the bottom of the ear and 2 at the top.

William wears a regular butler uniform. He has short, black hair and black glasses. He never has a smile on his face. He's such a grumpy old man. He doesn't like to wear unique clothes. He likes it plain and simple. I think he's weird.

I went up to the door that leads to the study. I knocked and said:

"Hello? Anybody there?"

Sebastian opened the door. He looked at Grell, then he looked at me. It was kind of creeping me out so I broke the silence.

"It's not nice to stare."

"I'm so sorry Miss Sutcliff. Please come in."

Undertaker started laughing a bit, so I gave him a look telling him to shut up. He stopped pretty quickly.

"Don't call me Miss Sutcliff. I'm not really related to Grell, we just act and look alike. I'm Miss Smith."

"What is your real name?" Sebastian asked me as we walked in and sat down on the couches and in the chairs.

"My real name is Marie Magicia Magi Smith. You can call me Magicia though." I answered with a sweet smile

"Oh…. Ok then. My name is…"

I cut him off and said:

"Sebastian Michaelis, yes I know who you are. I know a lot about things like you."

He gave me a confused look, so did everyone else.

"What do you mean things like me?" he asked

"Demons, is what I mean."

"How did you know? Did Grell tell you?"

"Mister Sebastian, I know a lot about demons and aliens, I know almost about anything that is with the extraterrestrial or the supernatural."

Everyone was confused for a moment. Undertaker stood up and walked over to me and Sebastian.

"Who are you really? Neither Grell nor you have told us anything about you knowing stuff about demons, monsters, and aliens."

Grell had a worried look on his face. I knew he was afraid that I might make something sound weird. I knew I was probably going to have to explain who I was.

"I told you, I'm Marie Magicia Magi Smith. What else do you want to know?"

Ciel walked over to me.

"Let me try." He said to the others

"What exactly are you trying?" asked Grell worriedly

"I'm just curious. First question, Miss Smith. Where were you born?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I asked you a question, now answer!"

"I was born…. Somewhere that doesn't concern you."

"Answer me!"

"Fine, fine keep your anger at a minimum kid. Ok, I was born in Galifrey."

"That's not a place. What town, country, or continent were you born in?"

"I told you, but you're half right it's not a place on Earth. I was born on a planet in another galaxy called Galifrey."

"You're an alien?"

"Yep!" I said with a smile

Undertaker, Sebastian, William, and Ciel gave me a weird look. Now I know how my dad feels when people ask him questions.

"So, how do you know about demons and monsters, when you're from another planet?" Sebastian asked me

"Simple, because I am a demon!"

"I thought you were an alien?" William asked me

"I am! I'm a Timelordian-Pandorian-Vampiric-Demonic-Human-Girl! "

"YOUR WHAT?!" they all said at once

"I'll explain if one of you fights with me!"

They looked at each other than at me.

"What will you use to fight?" Undertaker asked me

"My scythe!" I answered

"I guess I'll fight you, since I also have a scythe."

When Grell heard him say this he jumped right up and said:

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Huh?"

"She will win! You will lose! You will die!"

"I won't kill him! What the heck Grell, I just want to show them who I am."

"You can fight in the back." Ciel said leading us to the garden outside.

"This will be fun! Thank you for choosing to fight with me, Undertaker!" I said hugging him excitedly

"Y-you're w-welcome. I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**At Noon**

The Butler, The Fight

We went outside to the garden. I stood in the middle of the garden across from Undertaker. Everyone else sat down in the garden chairs by the mansion. Finally after everyone was seated, we began.

"You can go first, Magicia." Undertaker told me

"Alright, I will. You seem pretty strong, so I guess I will use." I put my hood over my head and stated my level, "I shall use, Restricted Level Number 4, Second Stage Magician."

I disappeared into a tornado of blood, and reappeared with my purple, black, and white, long dress and with my black no heel boots. I had instead of a hood over my head, but a top hat with a blood red eye in the middle.

"What the…What are you?"

"I am the Magician of Madness, The demon of Madness, The keeper of insanity, The Magi. I have so many names, but I am still one person." I said with a shrieking laugh

I took a stick out of my pocket and threw it on the ground, it bounced right back into my hands and became a scythe that matched my outfit. Undertaker took out his scythe and the battle began.

I ran and started slicing at him, laughing my evil laugh. He dodged and sliced my back. I put the blade of my scythe in the back and my throat and sliced my tongue in half. I jumped up and came back down, slamming my weapon into the ground. The blow made a canyon around where we were fighting.

"If you cross over the canyon you lose!" I said laughing

Undertaker came at me again. I moved and sliced his shoulder. He kept coming at me, I kept dodging, and I kept slicing him. We looked at each other for a moment, and then he came at me again, but faster. I didn't move, so he stabbed me right through my stomach with his scythe.

I smiled and my teeth turned to fangs. I turned his scythe around with my magic and it stabbed him in the stomach. Blood started dropping out of his mouth. I pinned him to the ground with vines made from his own blood. I raised my scythe and said to him:

"If I win a fight with a boy or man, I cut his head off and suck his insides out with a sucker and then I pumped them into a little glass vile. Since, you are a friend I won't do that to you."

I turned back to my normal self and everything was turned back to normal too. I helped Undertaker up, pulled the scythe from his stomach, and used a spell to heal him of his injuries.

"You're really tough Magicia. How old are you?" he asked me

"In human years I am 28. In Timelord, demon, and vampire years I am about 428 years old. In Pandorian years I am about 528 years old."

"Wow. That's a lot of ages."

"Yeah, I just stick with my human age look though."

After the fight we went back inside to have some afternoon tea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**In The Afternoon**

The Butler, A Demon's Thoughts

After we had some tea, we sat down in the study and talked about different things. Grell kept trying to make William smile, Sebastian kept trying to make Ciel happy, and I just sat in a chair by the window reading. A few minutes after starting my book, my silver haired coffin maker friend made his way over to where I was seated. He pulled up a chair and sat across from me facing my direction by the window.

I found it odd for somebody to actually join me when I was doing something. If I sat down and began to read the whole world would forget about me, but, after I met Undertaker that never happened to me again. After he got situated he asked me a question:

"What are you doing alone?"

"I'm just reading." I said looking at my book

"Oh, what are you reading?" After he said this he snatched it away from me "OH! Do you like souls and death too Magicia?"

I could feel my cheeks burning red from the embarrassment. He should know that I do, because he just found out I'm a demon. He was trying to make me blush. I could tell

"I didn't think a girl would be into such blood and gore!"

He flipped through the pages before going back to where I was in my reading. He handed me my book and smiled at me. I couldn't help, but smile back. He sat and dazed out a little as he sat there looking out the window as I read. The others kept on with their conversation about the latest news in London.

Jack The Ripper. That was the biggest news. It was all over posters, newspapers, magazines, and it was even on the TARDIS news update father had just gotten from Mum.

I'm so used to reading things in Galifreyian Irish, but ever since I came to Britain I haven't had to worry about it. Undertaker has shown me many amazing things about the UK. After I learned how to read English I thought about trying to figure out this Jack problem.

As I became lost in my book once again, two hands started tickling my sides. I couldn't help shrieking with laughter as the hands ran up and down my sides, tickling me. The tickling stopped and I turned to see who had attacked me. I should have known.

"Good day, Lau. Eheheheheh~!" Undertaker said with a laugh.

"Good day to you to, coffin maker and sleeper." Lau said back with a small giggle.

Undertaker gave him the "I'm not amused." Face so Lau was gone pretty quick. Undertaker doesn't like it when people touch me and I didn't know it was going to happen. Even though I call Grell my big brother, sometimes I think that Undertaker is more of a brother too me than Grell is.

I wonder why he does that. He is so kind yet people are afraid of him. We are a lot alike. People think we are weird or scary. I'm a hideous demon in fairytales, I'm a damsel in distress in bedtime stories, or I'm the voice in your head in all the dreams of insanity. I don't know what to do with this strange man who has convinced me numerous of times that I'm not evil. I just know I may have a crush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**At Night**

The Butler, A kiss

As everyone was finishing up talking, I saw Grell turn and stand up.

"I-I h-have to go. U-Undertaker p-please w-watch Magicia for me."

"Eheheheheh~ of course, of course."

"Th-thank you."

Grell left without a word. I was confused. Why didn't he tell me he was going somewhere? Why did he have to go? Why did he look so scared? I want to know. Is it something I did? I hope everything is alright. Has something happened to Madame Red? I don't know.

"He left very oh so very quickly!" Undertaker said with a laugh.

He smiled at me, to tell me he would watch me. I smiled back, and I could feel my cheeks burn in blush when he smiled. People say he's creepy. I don't. He is a good friend and a wonderful man. He may not be human, but neither am I! We fight strong together. He is strong and so am I, is what he says to me.

I never have to be sad when he's around. When I was young, he was just a little older than me, so when I was sad or was hurt he would pick me up and sit by the fire. He would hold me tight and tell me stories of things from the past. He always acted like a big brother to me, but I don't want to think of him as a brother any more. I have a crush on him, and that would be weird to have a crush on your big brother!

"Magicia, Are you alright my sweet?" asked Undertaker

"Huh? Oh yeah I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about my dear?"

"It's about this Jack the Ripper incident."

"Ah, yes. Lots of funny and weird stuff happening in little ole' London, yes?"

"Yes very weird."

"I like weird."

He looked at me through his long, silver bangs. I blush every time he does that. He held out his hand for me to take. I took it, my face flustered. He lead me out of the study to the library. I love the library so much! There are thousands of books on every shelf. He told me to sit down on the table, so he could see me better. He always told me that when he wanted to talk to me.

I did as I was told and sat on the large desk that we call a table.

"What is it Undertaker? Why have you taken me here?"

"I wanted to talk to you of course Eheheheheh~."

I love his laugh. It makes me laugh when it scares people. He started walking around a little. He may be an Undertaker, but he would be a great teacher! He stopped walking and stood in front of me. Even though I was sitting on a table, he was still taller than me.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What did you want to ask me?"

He put his hands on my shoulders then moved down to my sides. I blushed. I blushed hard.

"Are you really thinking about Jack the Ripper? Or are you thinking of something else? Maybe you are thinking about….me?"

My eyes widened. How did he know? Is it obvious or something? Can he read minds? I blushed harder.

"I am thinking about the murder cases. I am also thinking about you. How did you know?"

"Ah, my dear, There are many things in life you have yet to come across. For now I want to teach you a new lesson, and a very important lesson at that."

"What is the lesson called, Undertaker?"

"Eheheheheh, it's called…."

He leaned in and pulled me closer. My nose was only a centimeter away from his nose. I was blushing hard, my face was flustered with the color red.

"What is it called, Undertaker?"

"Tonight the lesson is….Love."

He pulled me close, so that our lips met in a kiss. He held me close as he kissed me. I finally gave up and wrapped my arms around his neck. We held the kiss for a long time. We finally pulled back, both of us were blushing. He had his wonderful smile on his face, so I smiled back. He gave me a tight hug. He was so happy. I could see why, no one has ever kissed him or let him touch them, because people think he is weird and creepy.

I don't think he is creepy or weird. Sometimes he has a weirdly creepy moment, but hasn't everyone! I hugged him back as he cried in happiness. I too was happy. If he is happy I am happy as well. Never would I have thought that the boy who grew into a man, who had watched me most of my life, liked me.

He looked at me in the eyes. I parted his hair so I could see his wonderful and kind eyes. He held me close, and kissed me. We stayed in our own world for a very long time. Talking about the past and every now and then he would kiss me.

I think I'm in love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Midnight**

The Butler, Information

"Master, what has become of Miss. Smith and The Undertaker?"

"Who knows, I just want to go to bed."

"It is very late. It's way past your bedtime."

"Shut up, Sebastian."

"Yes Lord Ciel."

Sebastian took the young master to bed. William, Baldoy, Finnie, and Meyrin were left alone in the study. Well I wouldn't really say that they were alone.

*BANG*

"Wha-what was that!?"

"I don't know Finnie!"

"Hey calm down! I'm an American! I know how to deal with these things!"

"You know how to fail?"

Meyrin, Finnie, and Baldoy looked at William.

"What did you say?!" Baldoy asked the proper William

"You know how to fail?" William repeated his question

"I will not fail!"

"YOU WILL FAIL!" said a young girls voice

"ALL OF YOU WILL FAIL MY GAME!"

" What is that?!" Yelled Meyrin and Finnie while hiding behind Baldoy.

"I AM THE CRAZY FAIRY!"

They all fell silent. What were they going to do. Well William didn't care about a fairy so he sat down and continued his work. Meyrin and Finnie made a tent out of blankets, chairs, and pillows while Baldoy marched around the room with his torch.

They all waited quietly to see if the thing would come back. They waited a long time.

What is it? Meyrin asked herself.

I'm hungry. Finnie told himself.

I'll kill it! Baldoy chuckled to himself.

This is idiotic…. William told himself numerous times.

TO BE CONTINUED IN BLACK AND PURPLE BUTLER VOLUME 2!


	6. Note From The Author

Hello from the Author!

Hello to all who read my new story BLACK AND PURPLE BUTLER!

I love Black Butler! My favorite character is Grell Sutcliff! I hope you liked my story please tell me what you think! I have many other stories that I am writing. Some are Fan Fictions, Cross-over fan fictions, and Original writings! If you are wondering who Magicia is then keep an eye out for her Diary info stories! It talks about who the characters are!

This is the end of Volume 1! I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to update as soon as I can, so you can find out who The Crazy Fairy is and read the other volumes!

Also I have read some of the reviews and I understand what you might think about Magicia. I want to make it clear about her! She is like a puzzle, I use her for every fanfic I write because it's for another story which will clear things up about her. Now about her being a puzzle, Magicia has many different names because she is from many different stories. In each fanfic she is in she will act a little different. I know it sounds weird, but after you read all the fanfics she is in (You don't have too) . Also the Timelordian-Pandorian-Vampiric-Damonic-Human-Girl is a mess up. I forgot to change it when I posted it. It should say a Timelord Monster. She has many human names that include: Majai, Marie, Magicia, Magee, Maji, Magi, and Maje. Her demon names include: The Magician, The Magi, The Demon of Madness, The Sanity Snapper, and others that go along with this category. Her real name is Marie Magicia Smith! She was killed by her Uncle and was possessed by a demon. (The real character, Marie, is from a horror story I wrote that is not a fanfiction!).

If you need anymore explanations for Majai then contact me!


End file.
